A conventional multiple-fold umbrella, as shown in Taiwan Patent Gazzette Page 155 of Aug. 16, 1984 issue, with a publication No. 60693, and an application No., 7228751 filed on: 12/21/1983, disclosed a plurality of ribs forming several parallelograms for tensioning the ribs for opening or closing the umbrella, which however may subject to strong wind pressure or external force acting upon the parallelograms with increased surface area, thereby being vulnerably twisted, bent, deformed or even broken.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of such a conventional multiple-fold umbrella, and invented the present umbrella quickly openable for decreasing the chances of being attacked by wind pressure or external force when opening the umbrella.